minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Origin System
The Origin System, sometimes called Sol II, is a star system that is surprisingly similar to the Sol system. It was once dominated by the great Orokin Empire, but society fell after a war with a race of machines known as Sentients. History Early Colonization After having achieved a Tier 3 status in 8000 AS, the United Human Government prepared to colonize various star systems. 2 billion people peacefully seceded from the Sol system and retreated to the Origin System. These people called themselves "Orokin" and destroyed their old UHG tech. Rise and Fall of the Orokin The Orokin used the vast amount of resources on Earth II to create advanced technology, most likely a high Tier 4 or a very low Tier 3. They later sent various machines to terraform the distant Tau system. However, these machines gained sentience by unknown means, and returned to the Origin System to destroy their creators. While the reason for this insurgency is unknown to the people of the Origin System, in reality it was actually a plot set up by the Confederacy to try and annex the system. A massive colony ship, carrying millions of Orokin, accidentally crossed paths with an extradimensional rift known as the Void. The only survivors were several children, somewhere between 8 to 16 million. They had been given abilities by the Void, and were shunned by the rest of Orokin society. The children, now known as Tenno, founded their own faction, but were soon placed in stasis by a being known as the Lotus. Thousands of years after the Old War, the system was dominated by various factions, many of which retained their humanity, though some were beyond human recognition. The Union has considered reaching out to the Tenno, though the constant threats of the Grineer and Corpus make the Union's efforts difficult. In 22000 AS, Notch took a force of over a million soldiers to the Origin System, where he managed to evacuate the Lotus, millions of Tenno, and billions of colonists, leaving only the Grineer, Corpus, and Infested. The Grineer were angry at the Union for taking their empire, as was the Corpus for stealing potential crewmen. From that point, many Grineer and Corpus began to appear in various parts of the galaxy. Planets The planets in the Origin system are very similar to that of the Sol system in both the Minecraftian and Milky Way galaxies. * Earth II * Mars II * Venus II * Mercury II * Lua * Europa II * Jupiter II * Pluto II * Phobos II * Ceres II * Sedna * Eris II * Kuva Fortress * Derelict * Void Factions The system is divided by multiple factions. Many of them are very reminiscent of Minecraftian humans, though some have mutated beyond recognition. The Union had to place various agents within some of the more dangerous factions to keep them in check. Grineer The Grineer are among the largest and most powerful faction in the system. Many of them are degenerative clones of each other, designed by their queens to be absolutely loyal to their cause. They intend to take over the entire system and start an empire, in an attempt to try and spread to the rest of the galaxy. Corpus The Corpus are a plutocratic organization that own much commerce within the system. Being one of the most advanced factions, they specialize in recovering and reverse-engineering both Orokin and possible alien artifacts for their own motives. The Union's war council has made many efforts to declare war on the Corpus, fearing that they could potentially interfere with galactic commerce, should they ever leave the system. Tenno The Tenno have recently awakened some time after the end of the Notch-Herobrine War. They have special abilities given to them by the Void, making them somewhat different from other humans. The Union even took notice of this, believing that they could be a valuable asset. However, many members of the war council are concerned that the Void is a potential Warp rift, and that the Tenno are corrupted by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos, though this evidence has been falsified. Despite many political efforts to officially incorporate the Tenno, no action has been made to do so. However, one Tenno learned of the Union and willingly joined them after meeting Notch in person. In 22,000 AS, the Union came into contact with the Tenno's leader, the Lotus, who agreed to join them. The Union sent a large force of over 1 million strong to extract the Tenno from the system. Infested The infested are the twisted monsters created by the Orokin during the Old War. They are able to corrupt various individuals, including, but not limited to Grineer, Corpus, machines and humans in general, though the Tenno seem to have some sort of immunity to the virus. The zerg took particular interest in the infested, seeing the similarities between the two species. However, the Alliance knew that the infested proved a potential threat to the galaxy and must be eradicated. In 21,384 AS, an asteroid heading to the Origin system had to be destroyed by the Kel-Morian Combine, having discovered that Tyranid Genestealers intended to assimilate the infested and everything else in the system. Neutral Civilizations Various human settlements exist around the Origin System. Though many of them are small with populations sometimes reaching a few thousand, they add up to a majority of the system's total population. It is unknown if any are in league with the Union, if at all. Many of these neutral colonies sided with the Union during the Tenno Campaign. Trivia * The Union did not automatically annex the Origin System's population. First, they had to send a spy into the factions to gain their approval. The Tenno and all neutral factions agreed to the extraction. * In multiple galactic campaigns against the Union, the Grineer would often refer to Union humans as "Tenno". This may be referring to the Tenno's alliance with the Union, or the Grineer's simple hatred for the Union, therefore comparing them to the one thing they would hate otherwise. * Why the Origin System is much like the Sol System is unknown. It is possibly an error made by the Precursors in their attempt to build a backup version of the Milky Way. * The Orokin are believed to be long extinct by both the Tenno and the Union. However, the appearance of certain Orokin artifacts in some nearby star systems indicate their presence. It has been theorized that there may also be a surviving population of Orokin beings somewhere in the Origin System's asteroid belt. However, the Union has made no attempts of finding them, not knowing how the Orokin would react to them. Category:Worlds Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Union Canon